Star-crossed
by maraudergirl68448
Summary: A/U Based on the new TV series Star-crossed. Clary is part of a species of another planet. She and her family come to earth in peace, only to be ridiculed. What happens when she meets Jace again? Will he restore her faith in humanity? Or will Clary die at the hands of the humans who've imprisoned her and her family for years? Disclaim: Don't own TMI, TID or Star-crossed (Sadly)
1. Chapter 1

**S'up?**

**I know I shouldn't be starting new stories, but I fell in love with this one and I couldn't help myself! It's based off a new tv show called Star-crossed and I've only watched one episode and I'm hooked! (If I receive spoilers, I will kill you!)**

**Anyways, I made this chapter long because it's a trial story. If I get enough support, I'll continue it after I finish one of my other stories that's nearly done! If I don't get much support, I'll stick to the stories I already have and just fantazise about the new series! Honestly guys, if you like aliens and furturistic stuff, check the show out! For anyone with Sky tv, It's on Fridays and Sundays (As far as I know) but it's really good!**

**So yeah...here's my version of this story...you should read it...I spent a whole day on it when I had other things that needed to be done and guess what...I've added more stuff on my to-do list for tomorrow! **

* * *

"Good luck." My father said, smiling proudly at me and my brother. "I'm sure you'll make us proud. Today, we make a huge step in forming an alliance with the humans!" he continued on.

I shared a glance with my brother before looking back at our father. If he thought this little experiment was going to work, he wasn't going to listen to any negativity.

We were – in the humans language – aliens. We did come from another planet, escaping from the mad clutches of our leader in our home planet. She had been ruthless and left us with no choice.

My kind had been monitoring other life forms, looking for a planet we could all share. I often wondered if we invented time travel, could we use it to go back to our home planet and somehow change our course?

The humans on this planet have been wary and hateful to my kind since arrival day. We have never given them any reason to be afraid of us, yet here we were, in our own sector, being monitored constantly. Human guards walked through us daily, huge guns in hand ready to put a bullet in anyone who didn't follow the rules we had been given.

My parents had been on the council that chose to leave our planet and travel to earth. My mother had told me for as long as I could remember, that once we arrived on earth, we would be welcomed and we would be taught the humans ways.

I was only four when we arrived, yet I knew when many of us fell to the ground after a loud bang erupted, we weren't being welcomed.

I hated thinking about arrival day. I had never felt so scared like I was then. The day when so many of us died because we were suspected of being a threat.

Twelve years later, and those of my kind who weren't killed were trapped in a sector. We were given a curfew, in which we had to stay inside our family pods and until told otherwise, we couldn't leave till curfew was lifted the next day.

My father now led the H.E.A which stood for Human and Extraterrestrial Alliance. He consulted with a human who also hoped to form an alliance between our kinds had set up a program my brother and I were starting today with a few others.

We liked to be called Cova. In our language, it means courage. But humans liked to call us 'Tatty's', a cruel reference to the markings my kind has on their faces. We all have them, none are alike. Mine look like the star sign Aries. They have a diamond shape with a symmetric lines sprouting a near three lined circle sprouting from a tip.

The markings are the only thing in our physical difference that make us stand out as being non-human.

I'm sure I could pass for a human with my curly red air that fell to my waist, pale skin tone and emerald green eyes. My markings started from my hairline on both sides of my face and reached my eyes.

My brother looked stranger than me, in my opinion. He was much taller than me, he also had pale skin and emerald green eyes. Instead of having a red mess of hair, he got our fathers straight platinum hair. His markings stood out as they were illuminated by his pale skin and hair. They were squares that were in the same place as mine.

My mother who I inherited my appearance from, entered the small hallway of our home. "I hope it goes well..." She said, her face revealed all of her nervousness and fear. "Maybe we should postpone for a little longer..." She spoke to my father.

"We'll be fine mom." My brother, Jonathan said walking towards her and wrapping his arm around her, just proving how small she was.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll be making friendship bracelets with the humans in no time." I said, receiving an annoyed look from my father.

He and my brother looked alike, but my father had more time to practice his 'I'm scary and you will fear me' look.

"You're not participating in this experiment to befriend the humans. You're being sent to the human school to learn."

I refrained from rolling my eyes. It would just get me into trouble. "I thought the point of the experiment was to let the humans see how harmless we were?"

"Which can and will be achieved by staying out of trouble. Lucian and I have been setting this project up for months. Today we take a step forward in our relationship with the humans. I would ask only that you do not let your people down by letting your anger get the better of you." my father said, his black eyes unnerving me.

I sighed. "I'll do my best."

It wasn't what he was looking for, but he preferred honesty over unrealistic lies.

"We better get going before the humans thinks we're insulting them." Jonathan said quickly, walking towards me and pulling me after him as we left our home.

"You really hate confrontation, don't you?" I muttered as I pulled the old rucksack on my back further up my shoulder. It was empty, but we had been told by the end of the first day of human high school, the bags would weigh tons.

Jonathan shrugged. "You know what dad's like with this project. He's proud that we'll be the first of our kind that starts the whole human/extraterrestrial friendship."

"The only reason we're going is because of dad. How many of us all together are going?"

"Eight all together I think. Us, rat face, the Penhallows, blue-eyed moron, Jem and Jessamine." He said, counting each name off his fingers.

"Clearly you love them all."

Jonathan grinned but didn't reply. We made it to the huge, heavily guarded door that was the only exit from the sector...aside from a few make-shift holes in the fence that surrounded the sector which were useless since we all had tracking chips implanted in us and punishment for escape was death.

There was a bus that was mainly used to bring food into the sector parked in front of the gate, at least eight guards surrounded it.

General Herondale stood out from among the guards. He was watching us as we approached before he pointed to a red line where the others were already standing behind.

The general was a man who clearly was no stranger to exercise. He had short dark hair, which curled slightly, his skin tone was shades darker than mine. He had blue eyes, which were extremely light. From a distance, you would think his eyes were just black and white. He wore the normal Guard attire, except his shoulder pads were red while everyone else's were blue. The uniform was a multiple green pants and coat with a black vest over the torso. The guards wore black shoes that reached their shins and some wore multiple green hats.

Simon, my long-term best friend. He had shaggy brown hair with dark brown eyes. His pale face was clammy, most likely from him being nervous. He was petrified of entering the humans school where we could easily be attacked. His star-shaped markings stood out from his face being so pale.

Aline and Sebastian were brother and sister. They were an odd pair of siblings in our world. They were Penhallows, which the humans called twins. Our kind was never born with their siblings. It was a rare happening.

Aline had black hair, which she cut to her shoulders and refused to allow it to grow longer. Her dark brown eyes were always shining with happiness, no matter the situation. She had a darker skin tone than my brother and me. Her markings weren't as clear as her skin tone was only a few shades lighter. The markings were in the shape of spirals. She was my only friend that was a girl.

Sebastian didn't look like his sister, like the way Jonathan and Clary didn't look-alike. He had black hair which was shaved at the side but all of his hair that was long was pulled forward and flowed down his forehead. His skin was lighter than his sisters, but like Aline, his markings were also not as obvious. They looked like X's. His eyes were a light shade of brown, but their intensity was the same as fire. He was Jonathan's best friend, Clary got along with him, but she wouldn't call them good friends.

Will was Jonathan's least liked Cova. Although, he was still liked more than the humans. He had curly black hair, which he refused to cut. His deep blue eyes were mesmerizing whenever you stared into them. I don't know why Jonathan had such a problem with Will. He didn't seem that bad. He would always tell me a few Jokes and he would always try and console me if I was upset. His markings were dark against his parlour. They were in the shape of an S.

Jem was silver all over. When we arrived on earth, he fell ill and it took a lot of the medicine we had salvaged from our craft and hid from the humans to save him. Unfortunately, it turned his brown hair and brown eyes, silver. The medicine just flushed his colour from his body. He's one of the kindest Cova's I know. He's modest and he rarely lied, if ever. He was the opposite of his best friend, Will. His markings were as obvious as Jonathan's. They were like little doodles of nonsense, but at the same time, they looked beautiful.

Jessamine...Where does one begin to describe Jessamine? To say her and I didn't get along would be like saying the humans were envious of our kind. We began their hatred for one another when I 'accidentally' tripped her, causing her to fall into a puddle of mud. Our relationship just plummeted from there. She had blonde hair which was well cared for, and her brown eyes seemed to always be accusing as she mainly glared at those around her. Her markings on her milk skin were like the vines on the buildings in the sector. They were intricate, but Jessamine could easily hide her markings as they were just at her hairline.

All of them were wearing the handed down clothes we were given by the humans. We weren't given new clothes, we were instead, given hand downs.

Some of the clothes weren't so bad. My outfit for the day consisted of jeans that hugged to my legs, a long blue shirt that reached the middle of my thigh. I wore a shiny short black jacket, the material I was told was a copy of a type of animal skin. My shoes were a strange material, when I let my hand slide down one way, they were soft, when I tried to slide them the other way, they were rough.

My accessories consisted of a chain with a pendant of a shooting star. My father had given it to me, just before we left our home planet. It was like a token, a symbol of hope. He told me the star represented our travel. It was the one time my father had said something that wasn't demeaning or argumentative to me.

The others were also wearing their own old human clothes. Jessamine was the only one wearing a dress and looked displeased about the fact that she hadn't been the first to wear it.

Jonathan and I stood behind the line as General Herondale walked over to us, his gun pointed at the ground, but I knew it could be pointed at our heads in a split second. I cast a quick glance in the direction we had just walked. Many of our people stopped what they were doing to watch us. Even some of the guards amongst them stopped to stare.

"I'm sure you are all eagerly awaiting to enter the human sector." The general said, glancing at Simon who was clearly shaking. "But be warned. You all know your kind are not well liked. Many are against this...trial and are just waiting for you all to screw it up." At that he paused to look at us all, staring into our faces one by one. "You have all been chosen to represent your kind, I should hope you do them justice. I would hate to have to use this-" he raised his gun, "on any of you. Any questions?"

The right answer would just to shake your head and let him continue. But I wasn't about to go into the centre of a cova hating sector where one mistake could be my last action. I raised my hand and the general nodded, giving me permission to ask.

"What will happen if the human teenagers in the school attack us?" I could feel the disapproving glances I was getting, but no one objected.

General Herondale smirked as he said "Guards will be patrolling the hallways of the school. If a fight begins, you can be assured it will be short-lived. Any other questions?"

I had plenty, but I decided not to push my luck. Once word of me asking a question about our security reached my father, I was going to be in big trouble.

When no one else raised their hand, the general continued speaking. "Once we leave this compound, you will be in the middle of an angry mob of protesters. My team will be keeping them from doing any of you physical harm, and if we work together, we can get through the mob quicker. That means that you do not taunt them or add more fuel to the fire of their displeasure. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." We all said simultaneously.

He nodded. "Good. Once we reach the school, you will be brought straight to a classroom where Lucian Greyback will be waiting. He will inform you of the rules you have to abide by and will answer any furthur questions you may have. Are you all ready to leave?"

I glanced at my companions for the day. They all picked up their own rucksacks – which were also handed down by humans – before nodding. I took a deep breath as I followed the general who led us to the front of the bus where the door opened. Their was another guard sitting at the wheel, he didn't look at us as we stepped onto the bus.

There was plenty of seats in which we could all have our own seat, but I sat next to Simon who looked like he was on the verge of getting sick.

"Everything's going to be okay." I tried to reassure him. Living with my father taught me how to not show fear. There was times where I could make myself forget what fear was, but no one can escape the horrible feeling for long.

Simon just shook his head. "We can die for one mistake out here. If what the general is saying is true, we could be killed by the end of the day! How can you seem so calm?" Simon cried, like he was hoping I would tell him my secret of fearlessness.

I shrugged. "My mom is making a questionable stew later. At least if I die in the human sector, I can die from my actions and not from my mothers food."

That made him smile.

We stayed silent for the short trip it took for the bus to start and the gates to open. I never left the sector, except the few times I went through the holes in the fence, before the tracking chips were installed. But I'd never been in the human sector except once.

Lucian had told me and Jonathan about the human sector every time he visited our dad. He said it was like a utopia as technology has surpassed everyone's imaginations.

He always fell silent when he realised he basically told two children that were prisoners about a paradise they could never reach.

It didn't take long for us all to see the General had belittled how much of a mob there was.

We weren't that far from home, and already we could see so many humans with guns, posters that said 'Rid the world of Tatty's!', 'Kill the aliens!' or 'Keep Tatty's away from our children!'. So many humans were protesting, I felt the urge to break a window to escape the bus just so I could teach some 'Tatty' haters a lesson. I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I looked back, Jonathan was watching me, like he knew what I was thinking.

I sighed as I watched the humans try to get close to the bus, those who did just punched it while shouting some crude words and telling us to go back to our own planet.

Is this the humanity my mother had thought me of being such a beautiful thing? Was being closed-minded all that needed to have humanity? To be prejudiced because you were not from the same world? Because we were different?

If that's humanity, I don't want to learn any more of it. There was only two humans I knew that were actually open-minded. Lucian and a boy I met an arrival day who I never saw again. I wonder if he was still alive, or if he was now corrupted into thinking like the other humans. Too bad I'd never see him again. I never learned to peel an apple like he had without cutting my fingers...

The force of the bus stopping snapped me from my thoughts as I used my quick reflexes to stop my head from hitting the metal bar of the seat in front of me.

The General, who I hadn't realised was on the bus, stood up and faced us. The guard driver quickly grabbed his own gun as he hopped off the bus, clearly relieved he wasn't driving through angry crowds any more.

"We're here. Welcome to Idris high. If you follow me, we will line you up in the hallway to give us time to empty the hallways before we take you to Dr. Greyback." The general said before turning and marching off the bus.

Sebastian was the first to follow. He met my eyes and winked at me before sauntering off the bus. The rest of us didn't wait too long as the crowd of humans were getting nearer to the opposite side of the bus and I wasn't about to avoid getting glass in my hair.

One by one, we stepped off the vehicle, I surveyed our surroundings. Guards were pushing back people, shouting insults at us and threatening us if we hurt their children. The guards were having trouble trying to keep them back, but none of us waited around to see how long they'd last.

We followed the general through the open unnecessary glass door. We walked after him until we stood in the middle of a round hallway with three small hallways leading in different directions.

We lined up as we were instructed to. Aline, Sebastian, Jonathan stood on my left, Simon, Will, Jem and Jessamine stood on my right. The general paced in front of us, muttering to himself a few times, low enough that I couldn't hear him.

"Why are they all staring..." I heard Jonathan mutter to no one in particular, but I was curious. Who was he talking about?

I looked up at him, to see he was looking up as well. I followed his gaze and felt both of my hearts start pounding.

Their was a spiral staircase that led to two balcony's on different floors. On both balconies and staircases were humans our age. They were, like Jonathan said, staring directly at us. My eyes moved on their own accord, taking in every detail of each person.

One stood out the most.

Gold. Gold hair. Gold eyes. His skin was a few shades lighter than Aline's, just making him seem more gold. He was watching us, his eyes moving between us. That was until his eyes met mine, than he stared and frowned.

It was the boy, the first human boy I'd ever met. The boy who was able to peel an apple with a knife without spilling his blood.

The human boy who I'd stopped one of my hearts for as I jumped in front of a gun that would have seriously hurt, if not killed him.

The human boy who probably hated me and like all other humans, thought I was a monster.

* * *

**Remember, this is a trial story. I'm unsure whether I'll continue, but I love the story line! I'll probably follow the first episode, but after that, I'll make this story my own! I just really love the show already!**

**So yeah...if you want me to continue, you know what to do with the favourite, follow and review box! ;)**

**Till next time (Maybe) ~Maraudergirl68448**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

**Thank you all so much for your support in this story! I hope you all continue to enjoy the story! :D **

**As you can all see, I will be continuing with this story! :D This chapter isn't exciting, but It's just something I wrote quickly! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_Stop staring. Stop staring. Stop staring._ I repeated in my head, trying to gain control over my actions.

I stopped staring at the golden human, and kept my sights locked on the pacing general. I wish I had never looked up. Now I could feel the weight of all the humans stares on us.

Two guards came back, the two that had been sent to clear the halls of humans. I don't understand why they cleared the hallway when we would have to be sharing the same vicinity, but whatever keeps the guns in their hands from putting bullets in our bodies.

"Sir, the way is clear." one of the guards said when he stood directly behind the line the General had been pacing.

General Herondale nodded before turning to face us. "Follow me. Lucian will be waiting." he said before turning around and walking the way the two guard had just came.

I felt someone grab my hand as we began walking. I didn't have to look to know it was Jonathan.

The eight of us followed the general, passing doors and lockers. My hands clenched when I saw the symbol that was the symbol of the humans protests against my kind. It was an oval shape with square designs on both sides. Even though it lacked It was an impersonation of my kind, and the humans had it crossed out with a big red X. The design was known to us as tags.

I took a deep breath and kept walking. I ignored the numerous tags on the many lockers. I wasn't about to destroy the experiment in less than an hour of it beginning. My father wouldn't let me ever forget it.

The hallway seemed to be endless till we stopped outside one of the many wooden doors. The General opened the door without knocking and motioned us to enter. We all filed in, Jonathan released my hand before stepping into the room.

Lucian stood at the top of the room, eight desks made half a circle around him.

"Good morning." Lucian said, smiling excitedly at us. At least someone was happy to see us. "Please, take a seat." He waved his hand in an arc.

Hesitantly, we all took a seat. I chose a seat that had a good view of the window. It wasn't as good of a view as I got when I visited the roof of our home where my father grew plants from the seeds we salvaged from our ship on arrival day. But I got a decent view of the mob of protesters along with a few humans standing in front of the cameras that are usually outside the fence of our sector.

Yesterday, there had been so many cameras pointed at us, guards had to threaten them to leave. They must have gotten their point across since I don't remember seeing any this morning.

"As you all know, this experimental trial to merge both our kinds together takes place today. Our goal for this trial is to show how cooperative your kind are towards working with us. As you noticed upon leaving your sector, many people are against this trial. Hopefully we can change their outlook if you all follow the rules set out." Lucian said before taking a long look at us all, like his blue eyes were trying to reach our minds to see if we mentally promised to follow the rules.

Out of all of us, Jonathan raised his hand. "It's clear some of the hum- teenagers," Shortly after arrival day, we learned that humans apparently didn't like to be called humans, but it was okay to call us 'Tatty's, "-will most likely be against us being in their school. What happens if one of them initiate a fight?"

I looked from my brother to Lucian who seemed to be in deep thought about the question. He looked from Jonathan to the guards standing at the door.

After a moment of silence, he answered "Guards will be patrolling the hallways constantly. If a student does initiate a fight, it will be stopped."Punishment will be applied where due."

I frowned before speaking without raising my hand "So if we get into a fight, we could be punished for defending ourselves?"

Lucian looked like he had expected the question. "The hallways are monitored by camera's as well as guards. So we will be able to look over the footage if a fight starts. Hopefully it won't come to that."

I wanted to argue further, but I refrained. This whole trial was definitely going to fail before the end of the day. One glance at the others, and they clearly weren't happy with the precaution either.

"What about the teachers? What happens if they start something?" Will asked, his blue eyes in slits.

"The same results for if a student begins a fight. Also, you will all be in the same classes, so at least two guards will be stationed in each class you have." Lucian said, but he didn't seem happy about it.

"What of the tagging on the lockers? The ones we saw on the way here? Why are they allowed to decorate the doors of lockers?" Jessamine asked. Her expression was one of boredom, but I knew she was excited to be in the presence of humans. If she had the choice, she would gladly leave behind her family and join the human society.

"The schools janitors are constantly cleaning the lockers, but some of the students are stubborn that they persist in tagging their lockers. I'm afraid we have been unsuccessful in convincing students to leave their lockers unmarked." Lucian told us, before writing down something in a notebook on a desk behind him. "Any more questions?"

My hand twitched as I had been about to raise it, but refrained. We would be there all day if I asked all the questions on my mind.

Lucian glanced at all of us, but no one else raised their hands either.

"Very well. I've been told to remind you that under no circumstances, are any of you to initialise a fight, whether it's intended or not. You are all to try your best to get along with the other students and faculty in this school." Lucian said sternly.

"_How do we avoid a fight if the humans are already waiting to kill us?" _I whispered to the person next to me, which happened to be Sebastian.

Lucian clearly heard me as he turned to face me. "Another thing I was told to remind you of was that you are all ordered to speak English only. Would you mind repeating what you said Clarissa?" Lucian challenged.

"I said I can't wait to start this experiment!" I said with false enthusiasm.

Sebastian snorted as Lucian gave me a stern look. He clearly didn't believe me, but didn't argue.

"None of you are permitted to leave the school until the end of the school day ends. Then you are only allowed to go straight home via the bus you arrived in. You are not allowed to leave the school except to return to your sector. Are we clear?"

"Yes." we all said simultaneously again.

"Okay. Also, you will receive your books in each of your classes today and will be given work to do for your next class. I will admit that students are allowed to choose their own classes, but since we wanted you all in the same classes, we chose the classes for you." Lucian said as he took up a pile of paper from his desk and started handing two out to each of us. "There is a map of the school, hopefully it'll help you around. The other paper is your schedule of classes. Any questions?"

"_Are you going to keep asking us for questions?" _I heard Will mutter. I was sitting across the room from him, so if I could hear him, Lucian could hear him.

"English! Please!" Lucian said exasperated.

Will smiled before saying "What's chemistry?"

I frowned. It sounded like a type of science. I could see that going well with the humans. 'Tatty's learn science to destroy us all!'...It wouldn't be the most absurd thing the humans came up with.

"Chemistry is the chemicals type of science. We considered putting you all in the biology class, but...after a discussion it was considered too problematic."

"Biology?" I blurted without thinking.

Cova's knew English, but the names of our classes looked completely strange.

"Biology is another type of science which involves the study of living things. There's also physics which studies basically everything in the universe and how it works..." Luke said slowly as he realised how stupid his answer was.

"It's clearly not a broad subject since you never knew about us till twelve years ago." Jonathan said sarcastically, surprising me.

"_I thought we're here to learn, not teach?" _Jessamine whispered to me. I didn't realise she was sitting beside me.

"Guys, I can't express how important it is that you all speak English. There are enough people who are against you being here and will be more than happy to see this experiment fail. If they think you're talking about them in your own language, you can be sure they will not take it lightly." Luke met all of our stares before turning to Jessamine. "Understand?"

We all nodded.

I raised my hand. "Yes Clarissa?"

"It's Clary." I corrected but continued when I saw his eye twitch. "What's Spanish?"

Luke pinched the area between his eyes before heaving a sigh. "All of your teachers will go through the topics of your classes. Any other questions?"

From the grins plastered on Sebastian and Wills faces, it was obvious they had plenty of rage-inducing questions for Lucian. But before they could ask, a woman's voice spoke in the room, a women with no body whose voice I'd heard for the last twelve years when she told our whole sector that curfew would soon be in effect.

"Classes will commence in five minutes."

Lucian muttered something before speaking out loud "I'm afraid we're out of time. If you need help throughout the day, don't be afraid to ask one of the guards patrolling the hallways or a teacher." I didn't miss the fact that he didn't say we could ask other students for assistance. "You may all leave." Lucian dismissed us. "Good luck and I hope today goes well in your favour." he said, smiling sadly at us.

It was like he knew we weren't going to have a good day. I wonder why he would think that?

We all stood up from our desks and headed to our first class which according to our timetables, was ''American History'. One of the guards pointed at the way for us, although he glared at us while doing so. It was easy to assume he would use the gun in his hands if any of us stepped a strand of hair out of line.

As we walked through the hallways that were no longer clear, I felt my face heat up from all the staring. Humans watched us, running out of the way like they were afraid if they got too close, they would be infected. If there wasn't a guard behind us, I'm sure there would be an uproar of chaos.

We all remained silent as we walked. I stared at the floor, refusing to look back to see how Simon and Jonathan were holding up. I just wanted to get to the first class without incident. Would that really be too hard to ask for?

It didn't take too long for me to realise that the staring would be the highlight of my day.


End file.
